Leader of the Band
by Unmei Hime
Summary: Van, vocalist of the newest rock band Escaflowne met and fell inlove with Hitomi, the scholar & no nonsense type of girl who loathes his kind of personality. Will he be able to win her heart when Hitomi was already smitten with her coathlete? ON HIATUS.
1. Chance Meeting

**LEADER OF THE BAND**

**by Unmei Hime**

**_Summary: Van- vocalist of the newest rock band Escaflowne met and fell in love with Hitomi- the scholar and no-nonsense type of girl who loathes his kind of personality. Will he be able to win her heart when Hitomi was already smitten with her "Mr. Perfect" co-athlete Amano?_**

**Chapter 1: Chance Meeting**

* * *

"Come on, Hitomi! For once rid yourself of those thick, worn-out books you're studying. Goodness, you just turned nineteen but you look like a forty year old spinster with dry skin and wrinkles around your eyes because of not having even the slightest bit of fun in your entire life." Yukari squealed beside her study table, the redhead that Hitomi had the misfortune of having as her roommate since her freshman year in the university.

"You're exaggerating again, Ms. Uchida. Please stop pestering me about this concert of --what's the name of that band again?" Hitomi asked, taking her eyes off the book she was reading at the moment and glancing up at her friend.

Yukari sighed, "Escaflowne."

"What a weird name for a band, huh?" Hitomi remarked, wondering what the meaning behind the name was, and then shrugged it off and went back to reading. When she noticed her friend was still standing beside her, she said, "I won't go, Yukari. I have a lot of studying to do. Midterms are only two weeks away, may I remind you." Hitomi said in her "mother-like" tone.

"Today is Friday, Hitomi. And Friday nights should be spent having fun with your friends. You can still study tomorrow and on Sunday. Please, Tomi, come with me." Yukari gave Hitomi her famous puppy dog-eyed look that earned her the ability to convince people to do anything.

And she wouldn't give up on Hitomi that easily. She was determined to make her feel like a real normal teenage girl. In her opinion, her friend's way of thinking was too mature for her age, which only made her life dull and boring. Hitomi was always concerned with her studies and her sports. _'I can bet my life Hitomi hasn't had a single boyfriend in all her nineteen years in this world.'_

At nineteen, Hitomi Iris Kanzaki was a paragon. She was undoubtedly a straight-A student ever since she had started school. When she entered the university two years ago, she top notched the entrance exams, giving her an offer for a full-time scholarship until she finished her degree in Medicine. Not only that, she was also one of the star athletes in track and field. She was always serious, never made a dumb joke, and never looked like a fool. Guys who knew her were intimidated, if not scared, of her achievements and her kind of personality even though her face could be considered a real charmer. Her emerald green eyes were accentuated with russet eyelashes, her cheekbones were high, her complexion was flawless, and her figure was so slim it was almost perfect. At least, Yukari thought so. Hitomi, on the other hand, hardly worried about any of that.

"Okay. I'll go." Hitomi finally agreed. She was getting tired of Yukari always inviting her out on Friday nights like this. Maybe if she gave in just once, Yukari would leave her alone and never bother her again with all these ridiculous Friday nights out.

"But only on one condition, Yukari. We should be back in the dorm before midnight," she demanded.

"Alright!" Yukari instantly agreed, afraid that Hitomi would change her mind any minute if she refused her demand. "We'll leave before eight. The concert will be at the University Grand Theatre. I promise you this will be a lot of fun!" Yukari started enumerating the things they needed to do in preparation for the event. "A lot of prospective boyfriends would be there for sure. We have enough time to get dressed up. Especially you, Tomi. We need to fix your outfit and your hair...why in the world did you cut your hair that short anyway?" Yukari asked, examining Hitomi's unladylike cropped hair.

But Hitomi was not listening. She abruptly stood up as if something important had popped in her mind. "Meet me at the lobby. I forgot I still have to go to the Fine Arts Building. I need to write a reaction paper for my Humanities subject due next week about the art exhibit there." She hurriedly walked past Yukari to her closet. She grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a simple white tank top and changed immediately. After a minute, she sped out to the door into the corridors.

Yukari was left dumbfounded. It was already six o'clock.

* * *

Hitomi found herself lost in the middle of the hallway inside the Fine Arts Building. She couldn't determine whether she should turn right or left in what she thought was more of a maze of corridors rather than a school. Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief as she caught sight of a room at one corner.

After reaching the room, she knocked three times on the widely opened door. Peeking inside, she saw a guy dressed in overalls sitting in front of a canvas, his back to her. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the art exhibit is going on? "She asked.

The guy turned in surprise. Hitomi could faintly determine his true looks, for his face was stained with paint and his unruly raven hair was shadowing his eyes. At first she thought he was mute, but after a few minutes of just staring at her, he finally answered, "The exhibit is at the Bailey's Hall. Turn right to your left, walk straight ahead, and you'll find a two-door room at the far-end side."

"Thank you," Hitomi muttered hastily and was about to walk off when she heard his voice again.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked unabashedly.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the guy stand up and start walking toward her. "It's Iris," she replied, wondering to herself why she had given him her second name, which she rarely used. _'It's no big deal. I won't see him again anyway,'_ she thought.

He was now standing in front of her and Hitomi had the unintended opportunity to study his face. Well, he was handsome--- utterly handsome to put it correctly. He had expressive mahogany eyes, a sculpted nose, and a little indent on the center of his chin. He was also tall, tanned, and wide-shouldered, that gave him that earthy look. But the minute she noticed the piercing on his right ear with a single loop earring hanging on it, she instantly decided he was not her type. She despised guys who had an implicit brooding air of recklessness and pretty boy image, and this guy in front of her was definitely one of them. "Nice to meet you, Iris. I'm Van." He smiled and offered his hand for a handshake, which Hitomi accepted with growing hostility.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I really have to go now," Hitomi said after a quick brushing of their hands.

"Okay. You sure you'll be alright? I can accompany you to the exhibit..." He offered.

But Hitomi instantly shook her head, "I'm perfectly fine. Thanks anyway." She ended their conversation and quickly walked off, never glancing back.

If she did, she would have seen the odd dreamy look on Van's face.

For him, it was love at first sight.

* * *

A hard slap on his back and Van was freed from the spell that had made him vaguely unaware of time and where he was. Shaking his head, he found himself standing in the middle of the hallway as if he had become a statue of some sort. In his mind's eye, he could still see the beauty that, without warning, had suddenly stepped into his life.

"Van! What the heck happened to you?"

Turning around, his eyes met the fiery-red ones of a certain albino that was responsible for almost breaking his spinal cord with his heavy hand. "What was that for, Dilandau?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, you seemed to have gone nuts standing here alone and staring ahead of you as if you'd seen something paranormal," the albino answered, his brows twitching in a knot. _'Creepy'_, he thought.

"Did you see her?" Van asked.

"Who?" Dilandau queried back, puzzled. _'He's really getting crazy. I've seen no one else but him around here.'_

"Iris," Van simply answered.

"Iris who?"

"The girl of my dreams."

Dilandau stared straight in Van's eyes for a long time and a few seconds later, he gave a sharp bark of laughter that reverberated throughout the entire corridor.

* * *

The University Grand Theatre was a huge two-story building shaped and designed like a dome sprawling in between the College of Music and the College of Fine Arts. This was where most concerts, plays, and university gatherings were held and which was said to accommodate at least a thousand people.

And tonight was not an exception.

The theatre was practically filled inside and out with frantic students trying to get a look at the newest sensation in the music industry---the rock band, Escaflowne, whose members were also students attending the university.

Hitomi and Yukari were relieved to get past the entrance and to find seats near the stage. Hitomi was complaining to Yukari that she had better not decided to go with her with all these people jam-packed in the theatre. She couldn't even begin to decipher what was so interesting and eye-catching about a concert of what she thought was just another of those regular aspiring boy bands she'd seen on TV.

"Look, Hitomi! The concert is going to start!" Yukari pointed at the stage. It was dimly lit at the moment, but they could make out silhouettes of people standing beside some instruments.

"'Bout time," Hitomi murmured, pursing her lips irritably. She glanced down at her watch and saw it was already eight thirty. They'd been waiting for thirty minutes already! The concert was supposed to start at eight. And one of the things she hated the most was being forced to wait for anyone or anything.

After a few seconds, the stage was bathed in different colors of stage lights, which then revealed five good-looking men holding their own instruments. The crowd started screaming and applauding wildly.

"One, two, three, four!" the vocalist shouted as the drummer hit his drums, beating the rhythm of the music, and then the vocalist started singing.

_**I feel my wings have broken in your hands...**_

_**I feel the words unspoken inside**_

"Yeah!!!" Yukari shouted at the top of her lungs, while Hitomi was staring hard at the vocalist above. He was holding a black electric guitar and wearing a sleeveless red shirt with tan breeches, making him look all the more handsome and sexy.

_**When they pull you under...**_

_**And I would give anything you want...**_

_**You were all I wanted**_

Yukari noticed her, of course Hitomi wasn't the one to know the latest craze to sweep almost the entire female population of the university. She offered an unsolicited explanation, "The name of the vocalist and lead guitarist is Van. Isn't he cute? The one holding the blue electric guitar is Allen, he's the bass guitarist." She pointed at a guy with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Yukari continued on, "The keyboardist is Folken." She then gestured to the guy with spiky hair and with a seemingly lone tear drop tattoo just below his left eye. "That one over there, holding a red guitar with long brown hair, is Dryden, another bass guitarist. And the one I like the most is the drummer, Dilandau! He's amazing!" she pointed at the guy with silver hair wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and tight leather pants. He was hitting his drums skillfully and banging his head to the beat.

_**All my dreams are fallin' down...**_

_**Crawlin round and round and round**_

Hitomi was thinking, _'So this is the band, Escaflowne...and that Van I met a while ago is the lead singer, huh. Thought I'd never see him again...'_

_**Somebody save me...**_

_**Let your warm hands break right through me...**_

_**Somebody save me...**_

_**I don't care how you do it...**_

_**Just save me, save...**_

_**Come on...**_

_**I've been waiting for you...**_

Indeed, how wrong she was. For in the next occurrences of her life, Van would play a major part in them.

* * *

**A/n:** Yup, I've started another Esca story. I know my characters are a bit OC but then again, this is an AU fic so I guess that would be acceptable. This would be made up of five chapters at the least 'coz I've written this only out of a whim. I don't know if anyone would read this stuff. But anyways, to those who read this please leave your thoughts about it. And one more thing, if in any way this story or part of the story was similar to other stories out there, sorry, but please don't think that I've copied anything from them. This story is created solely based on my own imagination. Thanks!!!

Btw, if you have the time guys, check out this song, it's really cool! Love bands! Totally in-love with them, guess because one of my frustrations in life was to be a band member. I can play a guitar but I'm not really good and I sing off-key! What could even be more frustrating?!

**Song: Save Me by Remy Zero**

**Disclaimer:** I've gone tired doing this again and again...I don't own Escaflowne alright! But heck how I wish I did!


	2. Everything That She Wanted

**Chapter 2: Everything that She Wanted**

"Kanzaki!"

Hitomi stopped in the act of zipping her duffel bag and quickly looked up. She felt a sharp stab of nervousness and at the same time delight in meeting those pair of hazel brown eyes. The same feeling she had whenever he was around.

"Amano senpai," she said, noticing the slight quiver in her voice. She stood up and silently wondered what was taking him so long to reach her. He was still a few feet away, walking towards her.

"Great. Glad I saw you before you left the field," he said with a charming smile upon reaching her.

"Is there something wrong, Amano senpai?" Hitomi asked concernedly.

"No, no, nothing is wrong, Hitomi. It's just that....."He stopped to gaze down at her face and then hesitantly went on, "There's a party at our house this evening and I want to invite you. That is, if you have nothing important to do," he ended with an expectant look in his eyes.

Hitomi thought for a moment. Actually, she had planned to finish reading the remaining chapters of her Modern Biology book in preparation for her midterm exams next week, and then start off reviewing her notes in Humanities.

But.....that could wait, couldn't it? She couldn't believe it but Amano Schezar, the captain of the track and field team, was inviting her to a party. Not some silly guy asking her out just to make a move on her. This was unexpected. Way unexpected.

"I....I-ah...." Hitomi seemed to have forgotten any logical word to say. She could feel her cheeks slightly burning under his gaze. Why, of all times, should this be the time for her to seem like an idiot?

Hitomi's interest in Amano had begun last year, when she had passed the try-outs in the team and had seen him for the first time. He wasn't the type of guy who you would call drop-dead gorgeous. He was good-looking, yes, in certain standards, of course; with those startling brown eyes and thin lips. But something in him triggered a kind of feeling inside Hitomi that made her want to know him better. Maybe it was the aura of gentleness and kindness about him that made Hitomi seem willingly or unwillingly drawn to him.

Since then, Hitomi's feelings toward him had grown from simple curiosity into full-blown admiration and yearning. But unlike other girls, who had the guts and daring to ask a guy out and use all possible methods to get the guy to notice them, Hitomi just simply watched Amano from afar. And she would feel greatly lucky whenever he noticed her without really meaning to and they would engage in fleeting conversations, in which she would then be thankful for.

And now, the boy she was yearning for all this time was asking her out. How in her sane mind would she have the nerve to refuse him?

Heaving a deep breath, she finally gathered all the courage and said simply, "Sure."

And she thought she saw something sparkle in his eyes when she met them with her own.

* * *

The Schezar household was one anyone would say belonged to one of the richest families in the neighborhood. It stood out completely compared to the other houses around it. Painted with an off-white color, the two–story mansion sparkled in the night, its long driveway aligned with trees that had twinkling lights on their branches, illuminating the air of elegance the house evoked to anybody standing outside it. When Amano's red jaguar pulled to a stop in front of the house and he escorted her out, Hitomi couldn't help the gasp that slipped from her mouth.

Staring outside the house was one thing, but having the chance to even peek inside it was definitely another. Hitomi warily smoothed the front of her dress in an attempt to let out some of the nervousness that had suddenly found its way inside her chest, causing her heart to beat uncontrollably fast.

Hitomi could hardly believe it. There were at least fifty people inside who were all dressed up in sophistication and luxury. Men in elegant tuxedos, women wearing expensive gowns and adorned with jewelry; only in magazines for the elite had Hitomi ever had the chance to look at. The luxury of the house added more to the feeling of awed silence and unexplainable fear sinking through Hitomi's mind.

She hadn't imagined Amano to be this rich.

Amano offered his arm and Hitomi gladly accepted it, mainly for the reason that she didn't think she could support herself upright anymore. "Are you alright?" Hitomi heard him ask near her ear. They were walking inside now and it took all her will to lift her feet.

"Fine, I guess," she muttered abashedly, wondering if her simple off-shouldered white satin dress was fit for the occasion. Amano had told her that the occasion was something formal, but he hadn't elaborated as to how grand it had actually turned out. For the life of her, it was as if she'd suddenly found herself attending the Grammy Awards with the red carpet in front of her.

"Don't worry, Hitomi. You're the most beautiful girl around," he said with a comforting smile. But Hitomi very much doubted it.

"Hey! Amano, over here!"

Hitomi heard someone call after them. She and Amano pivoted around and saw a man with blonde hair waving in one corner.

They walked slowly toward him and Hitomi, for the nth time that night, found herself letting out another gasp of surprise when they finally reached the man. He wasn't alone. Standing beside him were four other men dressed in elegant three-piece suits that only made them even more recognizable albeit being immersed in the crowd of fine people.

And she wouldn't mistake them for anyone. Only two days ago, she had been one of the hundreds of people who'd attended the sensational concert of this group of men. Their good-looking faces, topped with unarguable talent in music, were more than enough to make any woman faint in admiration and beg on their knees for an opportunity to meet them in person.

With only one woman in exception, of course. Hitomi just wasn't the type to go hysterical and crazy over some nonsense fanatic realization. She wasn't even a fan of theirs in the first place.

Thus, with complete composure and poise, she met the wondering and curious stares coming from those five pairs of eyes. And without meaning to, her glance lingered for a minute or so on those heavily lidded mahogany eyes, noticing the spark of recognition in them.....

"Uh, guys, nice to see you here," she heard Amano say in warm greeting, and with a furtive glance at her, he continued, "This is Hitomi Kanzaki, a friend and co-athlete of mine."

"Hitomi, this is Allen, my brother, and his friends," he gestured his hand toward the group. The man named Allen, whose shining blonde hair was draping loosely against his back and shoulders, took her hand for a handshake and smiled at her.

"Hello, Hitomi. I hope my brother here is not giving you a hard time," he said mildly. She noticed the striking resemblance he had with his brother, Amano, and she had to restrain herself from asking if they happened to be twins at all.

"I assure you he isn't," she answered with a small smile.

"Hi, Hitomi. I'm Dryden," the man standing to the right of Allen had long brown hair and was wearing a friendly smile on his face. He took her hand after Allen had bowed to her like she was some kind of princess.

"Folken," a deep baritone voice introduced a tall man, who Hitomi had to lean upwards to look in the eye, with spiky bluish hair and a lone teardrop tattoo just below his right eye, which added to the oddity of his personality. Unlike Dryden, Folken's face was full of seriousness, but nonetheless he offered his hand for a brief handshake.

"Aye there, Dilandau here," said a voice cheerfully. Beside Folken stood a boy Hitomi's height, wearing a jaunty grin on the side of his mouth, his silver hair almost covering his reddish eyes. Like the others, he extended his hand and gripped hers tightly, although it seemed to take quite long before he finally released it. She wondered what Yukari would say if she told her that the man she was dying to meet had shook her hand, and almost tried to melt her with his penetrating stare. He only tore his eyes away from her when the man standing beside him tapped his shoulder in a threatening way.

"Oh yeah, 'tis is Van," he said pleasantly but with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Her gaze narrowed on the man standing before her. He too seemed to slice her whole with those pools of deep mahogany that she felt were trying to drown her. What she wouldn't give just so she wouldn't have to stand and be subjected under the scrutiny of this man.

"Hello, Iris," he said in a deep resonant voice.

Her brows twitched in a tight knot, "I'm sorry," she said, taken completely off guard.

"We've met before," he answered dryly, his eyes piercing her face, "That is, if my memory serves me right."

Their eyes engaged in a long assessing gaze, neither faltering nor cringing, unconcerned of the five people who took interest in their unusual 'eye contact'. Finally Hitomi breathed, "Yes, I think so."

"We meet again. And I wouldn't say I wasn't glad to see you once more," he said quietly.

Hitomi just nodded and unconsciously tightened her grip on Amano's arm.

"I think we'd better get to the garden. In a few minutes, Dad will have us perform our wits out in front of these 'elite people'," Allen said jokingly to break the silence that had suddenly dawned upon them.

When they reached the garden, almost everyone was gathered at the makeshift stage just beside the enormous Olympic–sized swimming pool, which was decorated with floating lilies and candles that added to the glimmering effect of the water. Round tables were scattered around the place while a large rectangular table was situated at one side, filled with a number of assorted delicious-looking dishes. Waiters and waitresses were walking around, carrying trays offering wines and hors d'oeuvres.

"We should get to the stage and get our instruments ready before Allen's dad gets mad," Dryden said when they stopped short just a few meters away.

"I'm sure my brother here," Allen swung an arm upon Amano's shoulder and glanced at him, "will take care of you, Hitomi," he finished with a grin.

Dilandau, on the other hand, snatched her hand much to Hitomi's surprise. "I'll see you around Hitomi," he said seriously, but he gave her a playful wink afterward.

Folken just nodded and didn't say a word. Van on the other hand was wearing a somber face and didn't give as much as a glance at her. The five men walked away and disappeared from Hitomi's sight.

"Any moment now, Dad will give his speech. We might as well find a seat near the stage," Amano whispered near her ear.

"Alright," Hitomi said feebly.

Amano and Hitomi wound their way toward the stage and found Amano's mother sitting at one of the tables in front. She was a beautiful lady in her early fifties wearing a purple dress that matched her silky skin with her blonde hair in an elegant bun. She gave Hitomi a kind and friendly smile when Amano introduced them.

A few moments later, after being seated beside Amano's mother, Hitomi looked up at the stage and saw Van, Allen, Dryden, Folken and Dilandau holding their instruments; while a man in his late fifties Hitomi supposed was Amano's dad stood in front of them, a microphone in his hand. Like Allen and Amano, he was a tall, distinguished-looking, gray-haired man with striking features that she figured his sons had inherited from him. His deep voice reverberated throughout the entire place when he started his opening speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope everyone here is enjoying themselves," he began with a wide smile, "As a father of two bright young boys, I'm glad to say that we're having this party tonight to celebrate my sons' achievements. First - my eldest son, Allen, of the great success of their band's first concert," he motioned his hand and looked over his shoulder to the men standing behind him, holding their own instruments. "Watch out for this group of fine, young, and handsome lads, ladies and gentlemen. I bet they're going to make it big in the music industry. You've got my full support, boys, "he said with a wink. "And of course, my youngest son, Amano. In a few days time, he's going to go and have his master's degree in one of the finest schools in England. I'm very proud of you, son," he announced and looked toward Amano who was sitting by Hitomi's side.

Upon hearing those words, Hitomi abruptly glanced at Amano. He hadn't told her about that. He hadn't said that this party was somewhat a farewell party for him. With searching eyes, she looked at him but he merely smiled at her and held her hand.

"And now for your added enjoyment, ladies and gentlemen, Escaflowne will grace us with their talents in music. Let's give them a warm applause," his speech was heralded with polite applause. Unlike their first concert in the university theater, nobody was screaming or wailing or shouting to express their delight with the men on stage. People here, Hitomi noticed, were waiting with upturned faces and indifferent expressions for the performance to start.

At once, Van's smooth permeating voice filled the air, accompanied by the skillful harmony and rhythm coming from the instruments of his fellow band members. Hitomi found herself staring up at the man holding that black electric guitar, who also had his eyes fixed upon her.

_**All day**_

_**Staring at the ceiling**_

_**Making friends with shadows on my wall**_

_**All night**_

_**Hearing voices telling me**_

_**That I should get some sleep**_

_**Because tomorrow might be good for something**_

Hitomi seemed lost in the melody. She couldn't explain it but Van's eyes were sending her the message that the song was for her.

_**Hold on**_

_**I'm feeling like I'm headed for a**_ _**breakdown**_

_**I don't know why**_

_'No I won't give him the opportunity to lure me with his voice,'_ Hitomi thought firmly to herself but as she listened her defenses seemed to weaken, much to her dismay.

_**I'm not crazy**_

_**I'm just a little unwell**_

_**I know right now you can't tell**_

_**But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see**_

_**A different side of me**_

Hitomi shifted her gaze toward Amano and was silently surprised when she found him gazing longingly at her. Yet again, he held her hand and muttered, "Hitomi, I know this may seem so sudden, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. I've liked you ever since the first time I saw you on the field, and now I think I'm beginning to fall for you." He lifted her hand and laid a kiss on top of it, without tearing his eyes away from her.

Hitomi seemed to feeze; her jaw dropped. What on earth was happening?

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Hitomi didn't notice that she had said that out loud.

"No, I'm not joking Hitomi," he answered.

His next words made her hands shake, whether from shock or nervousness she didn't know. "Will you be my girl?" he asked solemnly.

She couldn't think straight. She hadn't even drank a spoonful of alcohol and yet it seemed to her that confusion was clouding her mind. Though a small voice from deep within her was telling her, _'Isn't this what you've always wanted? His attention? Amano's perfect for you. He wouldn't hurt you nor take advantage of you. He isn't like that bastard who made your sister suffer and die.... With him, you wouldn't turn out like your sister, Hitomi....'_

Hitomi shook her head to clear it. _'Amano's different. He won't hurt me,'_ she thought, trying to convince herself.

Noticing the confusion still etched on her face, Amano said thoughtfully, "You don't have to answer me now, Hitomi. I'll give you time to think. Besides, I'd like to prove my feelings for you."

Turning her face, she saw him smile. Slowly, she nodded and squeezed his hand which was still holding hers. In the background, she could still hear Van's voice singing....

_**I'm not crazy**_

_**I'm just a little impaired**_

_**I know right now you don't care**_

_**But soon enough you're gonna think of me**_

_**And how I used to be**_

Unable to restrain herself, she looked up at the stage only to find him still staring at her with a fathomless expression Hitomi wasn't able to determine.

* * *

****

**A/n:** Finally, the second installment of this story. I was really surprised to see the number of reviews I received for the first chapter. Thank you very much. You're all so very kind. And I'm very sorry for the long wait guys. I know it took me quite a long time to update what with everything keeping me busy right now. I hope you like this one though. Please don't hesitate to give me your thoughts and comments about it.

**Dedication:** I'm wholeheartedly dedicating this little piece to Akhela. Thank you very much for the inspiration dear.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Escaflowne, never did so don't sue me please.

**Song: Unwell by Matchbox 20** ( One of my favorite songs and bands! It's really good!)

**Third Chapter:** To Paint You


End file.
